The Collection: Season 18 (Blu Ray)
Released in the US/ Canada as Tom Baker: Complete Season Seven Disc 1: The Leisure Hive Commentary #1 Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), Lovett Bickford (Director), Christopher H. Bidmead (Script Editor). (2004) Commentary #2 Commentary with Tom Baker moderated by Matthew Sweet. (2019) A New Beginning A look at the radical changes made to Doctor Who by John Nathan-Turner for his first story as producer, which opened the programme's eighteenth year on BBC1. With contributions from Lovett Bickford, Christopher H. Bidmead, John Leeson(K9), Peter Howell (composer), Sid Sutton (graphic designer), June Hudson (costume designer), Val McCrimmon(assistant floor manager) and archive interviews with Tom Baker and John Nathan-Turner. Producer: Ed Stradling. (30'20" | 4:3 | SD | 2004) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (29'13" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix has been created by Mark Ayres. It should be noted that the original dialogue recordings for many scenes in this story no longer exist, and at these points lower quality copies have been painstakingly restored for their inclusion in this 5.1 mix. (2004) Studio Footage Raw footage from the studio recording. (26'21" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) From Avalon to Argolis Writer David Fisher and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead examine the making of The Leisure Hive from the screenwriter's point of view. Producer: Richard Molesworth. (14'21" | 16:9 | SD | 2004) Synthesizing Starfields Graphic designer Sid Sutton and composer Peter Howell recall their creation of the brand new title sequence and theme arrangement, which was first used on this story. Producer: Steven Bagley. (9'15" | 4:3 | SD | 2004) Leisure Wear Costume designer June Hudson talks about her inspirations for creating the costumes seen in this story. Producer: Steve Broster. (6'50" | 4:3 | SD | 2004) Blue Peter From 03/04/80, a visit to the Longleat exhibition. (3'59" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Clean Opening and Closing Titles Textless versions of the original opening and closing title sequence restored in HD. (4'56" | 4:3 | HD | 1980) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original screening of the story. (5'21" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (8'12" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolated Score Peter Howell's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. (1980) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for Meglos. ''(1'08" | 4:3 | SD | 2011) PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and transmission camera scripts. Disc 2: Meglos Commentary Commentary by Lalla Ward, Christopher Owen, John Flanagan, Paddy Kingsland and Peter Howell. (2010) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (28'29" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Meglos Men The writing team discuss the development of Meglos. (18'11" | 16:9 | SD | 2010) The Scene Sync Story A look at the pioneering special effects used in this story. (11'05" | 16:9 | SD | 2010) Jacqueline Hill: A Life in Pictures A celebration of the actress who played Lexa and 1960s companion Barbara Wright. Featuring Verity Lambert, William Russell, her friend Ann Davies and husband Alvin Rakoff. (12'57" | 16:9 | SD | 2010) BBC News Report Announcing Tom Baker's departure on 24/10/80. (1'12" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original screening of the story. (3'04" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (6'17" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolated Score Peter Howell and Paddy Kingsland's specially composed music for this story is included on an isolated audio track. (1980) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Coming Soon: The E-Space Trilogy Original DVD trailer for ''The E-Space Trilogy ''boxset. (1'13" | 4:3 | SD | 2008) PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, rehearsal scripts, and production subtitles files. Disc 3: Full Circle Commentary Commentary by actor Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Andrew Smith (writer), Christopher H. Bidmead (script editor). (2009) All Aboard the Starliner Cast and crew look back at the making of this story. With actors Lalla Ward, George Baker, John Leeson and Bernard Padden, director Peter Grimwade, writer Andrew Smith, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead and film cameraman Max Sammett. Produced by Steve Broster. (24'19" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (26'30" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) A Weekend with Waterhouse Toby Hadoke gets an insight into the life of Adric actor Matthew Waterhouse when he moves in for the weekend. (40'19" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) K9 in E-Space A look at the robot dog's role in the E-Space arc. With actors Lalla Ward, John Leeson, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead, writers Andrew Smith and Terrance Dicks. Produced by Steve Broster. (4'38" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) E-Space: Fact or Fiction? A look at the science behind the concept of Exo-Space. Could E-Space really exist? With script editor Christopher H. Bidmead, visual effects designer (and Fellow of the British Interplanetary Society) Mat Irvine, authors Stephen Baxter and Paul Parsons, planetary scientist Dr. Andrew Ball and astronomer and television presenter Sir Patrick Moore. Narrated by Sophie Aldred. Produced by Keith Barnfather. (14'36" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Studio Footage Silent behind-the-scenes footage. (9'33" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Swap Shop Matthew Waterhouse's appearance on 01/11/80. (8'08" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) BBC News Report The new Doctor announced on 05/11/80. (0'31" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Nationwide An interview with Peter Davison on 05/11/80. (3'42" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original and repeat screenings of the story. (0'41" | 4:3 | SD | 1980-81) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (8'01" | 16:9 | SD | 2019) Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Paddy Kingsland's music score on an isolated track. (1980) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and rehearsal scripts. Disc 4: State of Decay Commentary #1 Commentary with Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Peter Moffatt (director) and Terrance Dicks (writer). (2009) Commentary #2 Commentary with Lalla Ward and Rachel Davies. Moderated by Matthew Sweet. (2019) The Vampire Lovers Cast and crew look back at the making of this story. With actors Lalla Ward, John Leeson and Clinton Greyn, director Peter Moffat, writer Terrance Dicks, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead and designer Christine Ruscoe. Produced by Steve Broster. (20'25" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (21'20" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Leaves of Blood A history of Vampires in literary fiction. With authors Ramsey Campbell, Stephen Gallagher, Kim Newman, Pete Crowther, Simon Clark, Alison L R Davies, Chris Fowler and vampire specialist Dr. Tina Rath. With Nick Scovell reading excerpts from 'Dracula', 'I am Legend', 'Interview with the Vampire' and 'Anno Dracula'. Narrated by Nicholas Briggs. Produced by Keith Barnfather. (17'04" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) The Blood Show A fascinating insight into the use and meaning of blood in society and culture. With haematology specialist Simon Clare, cultural historian Sir Christopher Frayling, goth club promoter Emily Richards, anthropologist Dr. Lola Martinez, broadcaster and food writer Stefan Gates, chef Fergus Henderson and butcher Frank Baker. Produced by Ann Kelly. (10'30" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) The Frayling Reading Chistorian Sir Christopher Frayling looks at 'State of Decay' with reference to the vampire stories of film and literature. Produced by James Goss. (4'37" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Pickwick Talking Book: State of Decay Released on cassette in 1981, Tom Baker reads an abridged version of ''State of Decay. ''(58'25" | 1981) BBC News Report Tom Baker and Lalla Ward's wedding on 113/12/80. (0'26" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements Recorded off-air from the original screening of the story. (3'18" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Film Trims Mute 35mm film trims from the model effects filming for the story, featuring alternative takes of the tower and the scout ship staking the Great Vampire. (5'34" | 4:3 | HD | 1980) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (5'11" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolate Score The option to watch the story with Paddy Kingsland's music score on an isolated track. (1980) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and rehearsal scripts, the transmission camera script for Part 1, and photos of the Pickwick Talking Book. Disc 5: Warriors' Gate Commentary Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), John Leeson (K-9), Paul Joyce (director), Christopher H. Bidmead (script editor), Mat Irvine (visual effects designer). (2009) The Dreaming Cast and crew look back at the troubled making of this story. With actors Lalla Ward, John Leeson, Clifford Rose and David Weston, director Paul Joyce, writer Stephen Gallagher, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead and visual effects designer Mat Irvine. Narrated by Stephen Greif. Produced by Andrew Beech. (27'11" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (23'14" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix created by Mark Ayres. (2019) Extended and Deleted Scenes Missing scenes from an earlier edit of episode two. (4'12" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Lalla's Wardrobe A trip through Romana's time on the show via the medium of the many costumes actress Lalla Ward wore along the way. With Lalla Ward, costume designers June Hudson and Louise Page, writers Nev Fountain and Jonathan Morris. Produced by James Goss. (19'00" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) The Axe Man A brief deleted clip from the documentary; Mat Irvine discusses using a Gundan axe. (1'04" | 16:9 | SD | 2009) Prime Computer Adverts Four commercials geaturing the Fourth Doctor and Romana. (3'10" | 4:3 | SD | 1980) Swap Shop A recently discovered 'lost' clip from 31/01/81 with Mat Irvine discussing this story's effects. (9'19" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original screening of the story. (2'04" | 4:3 | SD | 1980-81) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (8'23" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Peter Howell's music score on an isolated track. (1980) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and rehearsal scripts. Disc 6: The Keeper of Traken Commentary Commentary by Anthony Ainley (Tremas), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Johnny Byrne (writer). (2003) Being Nice to Each Other A documentary looking at the making of this story through the eyes of the cast and crew. Featuring actors Sarah Sutton, Sheila Ruskin, Geoffrey Beevers, director John Black, writer Johnny Byrne and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead. Narrated by George Williams. Produced by Paul Vanezis. (30'00" | 16:8 | SD | 2007) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (21'08" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) The Return of the Master Geoffrey Beevers, Christopher H. Bidmead and John Black talk about how they realised the return of the Doctor's arch-adversary. Produced by Paul Vanezis. (9'41" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Swap Shop Sarah Sutton's appearance on 31/01/81. (11'15" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original screening of the story. (6'37" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) Part 4 Commentary Overruns Excised chat from the commentary session. (0'41" | 16:9 | SD | 2003) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (7'27" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolated Score The option to listen to Roger Limb's specially composed soundtrack on an isolated audio track. (1981) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and transmission camera scripts. Disc 7: Logopolis Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Christopher H. Bidmead (writer). (2006) Hanging By a Thread New from 2019. With Tom Baker, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, Matthew Waterhouse, Christopher H Bidmead, June Hudson, Adrian Gibbs, Paddy Kingsland, Malcolm Thornton and Margot Hayhoe. (58'08" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Behind the Sofa Featuring Tom Baker, John Leeson, June Hudson, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton, and Wendy Padbury. (26'49" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Updated Special Effects Including new footage filmed at Jodrell Bank. (2019) A New Body At Last A documentary covering the transition from Tom Baker to Peter Davison. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Matthew Waterhouse, Sarah Sutton and Adrian Gibbs, script editor Christopher H. Bidmead, directors Peter Moffatt and John Black. Narrated by Denis Lawson. Produced by Paul Vanezis. (50'24" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Studio Footage Go behind the scenes of the regeneration. (21'08" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) Audio Restoration A brief look at the restoration work on this story. (3'11" | 4:3 | SD | 2007) Tomorrow's Times: The Fourth Doctor Press coverage of the Fourth Doctor's era. (14'06" | 16:9 | SD | 2010) Stripped for Action: The Fourth Doctor The Fourth Doctor's comic strips. (20'20" | 16:9 | SD | 2008) Doctor Who Stories: Tom Baker A 2003 interview with Tom Baker. (22'56" | 16:9 | SD | 2003) Entropy Explained A short piece explaining the concept of entropy. (4'54" | 16:9 | SD | 2010) The Five Faces of Doctor Who When BBC2 decided to host a season of repeats of old Doctor Who stories in 1981, The Three Doctors was chosen for transmission. Included is the full trailer for this repeat season, which also featured the stories An Unearthly Child, The Krotons, Carnival of Monsters and Logopolis. (4'11" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) BBC 1 Continuity Announcements From the original screening of the story. (5'58" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (8'34" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Isolated Score The option to listen to Paddy Kingsland's specially composed soundtrack on an isolated audio track. (1981) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings for this story and ''The Five Faces of Doctor Who, and rehearsal scripts. Disc 8: K-9 and Company Commentary Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), John Leeson (K9), Linda Polan, Eric Saward (Script Editor). (2008) The K9 Files Key production personnel look at the making of this story and K9's subsequent life in books and comic strips. With actors Elisabeth Sladen, John Leeson, writer and co-creator of K9, Dave Martin, script editor Terrance Dicks, director John Black, visual effects designer Mat Irvine and journalist Moray Laing. Produced by Phoenix Media. (11'42" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Behind the Sofa With John Leeson, Sean Chapman and Gillian Martell. (36'21" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Brendan and Company An interview with Ian Sears. (13'34" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) A Dog's Tale K9 himself answers a selection of questions about his life. (3'26" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Pebble Mill At One K9's appearance from 23/12/81. (2'41" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) BBC 1 Continuity and Trailers From the original screening of the story. (2'19" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) Happy Christmas Featuring the next season's TARDIS crew. (0'46" | 4:3 | SD | 1981) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (5'24" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. The Writers' Room Christopher H Bidmead, Andrew Smith, Stephen Gallagher and John Flanagan discuss their work on Season 18. (35'19" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) The Fourth Doctor Revisited 50th Anniversary retrospective of The Fourth Doctor's era. (25'21" | 16:9 | HD | 2013) 50th Anniversary Archive A 2013 interview with Matthew Waterhouse. (7'44" | 16:9 | HD | 2013) The Panopticon Archive Tom Baker interviewed in 1993. (59'22" | 16:9 | SD | 1993) Commercial Break Tom Baker appears as the Doctor in a 1997 New Zealand superannuation campaign. (3'17" | 4:3 | SD | 1997) Galactic Glitter Tours The Season 18 Blu-Ray trailer. (5'42" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Studio Clocks Countdown clocks for all stories. (7'15" | 4:3 | HD Upscaled | 1980-81) Scratchman Trailer Trailer for the book by Tom Baker. (0'16" | 16:9 | HD | 2019) Castrovalva Continuities Included due to out of sync audio on the Season 19 Boxset. (5'25" | 4:3 | SD | 1982) PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, Radio Times Billings, and the original script. Doctor Who Annual 1982 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1982 is presented on this Blu-Ray in its entirety. K9 Annual 1983 To tie-in with K9 and Company, The K9 Annual was released for Christmas 1982, containing the further adventures of Sarah Jane, K9 and Brendan. Presented in Adobe PDF. The Adventures of K9 Adobe PDF versions of the four K9 books for younger children, written by Dave Martin and published in 1980 - 'K9 and the Beasts of Vega', 'K9 and the Missing Planet', 'K9 and the Time Trap' and 'K9 and the Zeta Rescue'. BBC Enterprises Sales Documents Selected literature produced by BBC Enterprises about Season 18 in PDF format. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release. Original Coming Soon Trailers * The Rescue/ The Romans * The Mutants * The Brain of Morbius. Warriors' Gate * The Boy with the Golden Star (Moved to the Season 19 Boxset) The Keeper of Traken * Anthony Ainley's Farewell Logopolis * Nationwide Interview with Tom Baker * Pebble Mill at One: Peter Davison Appearance (Moved to the Season 19 Boxset) Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Blu-Ray Category:Box Set Category:The Collection